


Bored, Horny and Ornery

by Hush_the_misery



Category: Jason Momoa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: Being slightly bored, horny and feeling ornery is usually a bad combo for anyone, but when Jason finds himself in a bit of a mood he decides to play around with his girl a bit...





	Bored, Horny and Ornery

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this is flat out trash, this is what happens when I don't sleep well because...well apparently my brain hates me and decides that instead of sleeping I need to be up writing this kind of fuckery.  
> I appreciate any feedback, and if you take the time to read my insanity then Thank You!

Jason was in a mood; slightly bored, horny and ornery were a bad combo with anyone but with him? Oh, he knew exactly how he was gonna handle this…he was going to drive his girl crazy. He just had to get her to agree to try something.  
“Hey, babe, come here for a minute.” He called from their bedroom  
“What’s up?” she asked as she stopped in the doorway  
He crooked his finger at her, keeping his face as neutral as possible as she walked toward him.  
“You trust me, right?”  
“Yeah…Jason what—”  
“I have an idea, you can say no but I wanna try something. You just have to trust me, and I mean completely.”  
“Ok…”  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Jason—”  
“Please? Just let me try this, if you don’t like it you can tell me to stop and I will.”  
He watched as she licked her lips and closed her eyes, and took a minute to just take her in.  
“Keep them closed for me.” he said as he stepped up behind her “Stay still.”  
He smiled as he whispered for her to relax, then lightly dragged his fingers over the palms of her hands and up the inside of her arms; over her shoulders and back down to her palms. He repeated that motion a few times, the barely there touch leaving goosebumps up and down her arms. Her breathing hitched and he stopped, stepping back far enough that he couldn’t feel the shaky breath she took; even if he did hear it and smirked at her reaction. He thought about saying he had barely started but decided it was more fun if she didn’t know exactly what he was up to.  
“I’m gonna take your shirt off, but I want you to keep your eyes closed.” He said as he came to stand in front of her, brushing his fingers over her side as he moved so she had some idea of where he was. When he slipped his hands under the bottom of her shirt, she tensed a bit; he rolled his eyes at her before he started slowly dragging the shirt up and over her head; keeping his touch as light as possible until the shirt was off and laying on the floor a few feet away.  
“Okay?” he asked  
“Yeah.”  
He smirked as her voice cracked a bit, watching her long enough to make her squirm a bit  
“J?”  
“I’m right here, just taking you in; you’re beautiful, you know that?”  
Her cheeks turned pink at the compliment, and he reached out with one hand and cupped her jaw briefly as he stepped closer again; leaving barely an inch of space between them before pulling his hand away, leaning in to press a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth and then quickly stepping away before she could turn and kiss him back.  
“Jason, come on…”  
“Be patient.” He teased, not touching her until he was standing behind her again  
She made a noise of annoyance and he smiled before grabbing her hips and pulling her backward; laughing quietly at her shocked yelp  
“Shhh…” he whispered against the shell of her ear, nipping her earlobe before kissing down the side of her neck as he moved one hand to her stomach and flicked the button of her jeans open  
“Why do I get the feeling that you match today?” he asked as he spread his fingers enough to have his pinky and ring finger dip below the waistband of her pants and brush the top of her panties  
“Take them off and find out.”  
“Be patient, I’ll get there.” he said as he moved his hands again, this time up and over her chest until he could push her bra straps down  
“As much as I like this, it needs to come off. Take a step forward.” He said as he let her go again, resisting the urge to pinch her ass when she sighed and did as he asked, quickly undoing the clasp and letting it fall to catch at her elbows before he pushed the straps over her hands  
“Spread your feet a little.” He said as he nudged the back of her legs with his knee  
She huffed, but did as asked while he pulled his own shirt off and pressing his chest to her back while winding his arms around her waist  
“Cold?” he asked as she shivered  
“Not really.”  
“Then what was that shiver for?” he teased  
“No reason.”  
“Liar…” he whispered as he let his hands roam over her hips and up her sides, letting his thumbs brush the curve of her breasts before sliding one down to the front of her jeans; the other pulling her tighter against him before sliding up  
“Tilt your head back and let it rest on my shoulder.” he said as he held her tighter against him with an arm braced around her ribcage  
“Good girl, now relax against me; just feel what I’m doing. Keep your eyes closed though.” he said as he slid her zipper down and pushed his hand inside her panties; closing his eyes when she groaned as he touched her. Keeping his touch feather-light, he started making slow circles with the pads of his fingers, avoiding direct contact with her clit. She shifted and tried to push against his fingers, whining when he moved just enough to keep her from getting what she wanted  
“You are impatient tonight, I thought I said just relax and feel what I’m doing. That means no trying to rush things; so either tell me to stop or let me do what I want with you.” he said as he stopped moving his fingers all together  
“Jason, please…”  
“Please what, baby? You want me to stop?”  
“No…”  
“Then be still.” He whispered as he started the same slow circular motion again  
“If you can do as I asked a little longer, you’ll get what you want. I’ll make sure you don’t know up from down if you behave.”  
She whimpered, a horribly needy sound that drove Jason crazy; she knew it as well as he did. Another shift of his fingers and he was brushing against her clit; using just enough pressure to slowly drive her crazy. He realized he was testing his self-control as much as hers when she started moaning; the soft noises doing things to him that he was not prepared for.  
Slowly, he drew his free hand up to the side of her face and angled her so he could kiss her; taking great pleasure in the noise she made as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth before soothing away the faint teeth marks with his tongue. He smiled as he pulled away, feeling her take a shaky breath as he nuzzled against the side of her face  
“Still doing okay?” he asked  
She started to answer when he decided it was the perfect time to add a bit more pressure, so her reply was a mix of ‘yes’ and a moan as she curled her hands into fists in her effort to hold still. Brushing his lips over her cheek he whispered for her to uncurl her fingers  
“Can’t…” she whined  
“Yes, you can, uncurl your fingers; if you need something to grab then give me your hands.”  
It took a minute but she reached up and he grabbed both her hands in one of his, letting her grip his fingers and pressing their joined hands against her stomach  
In the time it took for that to happen she had been distracted enough that suddenly she was right on the edge of orgasm  
“Jason…” she whined his name as she began shaking, trying not to let herself go yet  
“Don’t hold back, babe; I’ve got you. Just let it happen.”  
She furiously shook her head, her breathing coming faster as she fought against the waves that wanted to crash over her; and Jason wasn’t having any of it as he moved his hand again, sliding two fingers inside of her and pressing against her clit with his thumb  
“Come on, babe; just let it happen. You wanted this so bad a little bit ago and now you’re fighting it. Let go for me.” he said as he curled his fingers and swept his thumb back and forth  
She whimpered again, squeezing his hand as she cried out, tensing as another flick of his thumb had her falling over the edge. He held her up through her orgasm, waiting until he felt her muscles relaxing before he withdrew his fingers; quickly wiping them on his own jeans before he lowered them both to the floor, holding her and pressing kisses against her shoulder and neck while she caught her breath.  
After a few minutes he decided they had to get up off the floor  
“Think you can stand up?” he asked, smiling a little at the way she lazily nodded before she slowly stood up and stretched; scratching the back of her neck before realizing that Jason was still sitting on the floor and was now just staring at her  
“Need some help?”  
“Nope.”  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked  
Instead of answering her he quickly rocked up onto his knees and grabbed her hips  
“Never did find out if you wore a matching set…” he said as he looked up into her face while sliding her jeans down her legs  
“Oh… I like these…” he said as he bit his lip and ticked one eyebrow up at the sight of her light blue panties  
“You’re so weird sometimes.” She laughed, yelping when he pulled on the elastic with his teeth, letting it snap back against her skin  
“You love it.” He teased before tightening his arms around her waist and standing up  
“Jason!” she shrieked as he lifted her and let her slide until they were face to face, turning and falling back onto the bed so that she ended up on top of him  
“Yes?” he asked, trying to sound innocent  
“I hate when you do that…always feels like you’re gonna drop me.” she mumbled as she rested her cheek on his chest  
“I wouldn’t do it if I thought I was gonna drop you.” he said as he ran his hand over her back in what he hoped was a soothing motion “You know I’d never do anything to hurt you.”  
After a few minutes of smoothing his palm up and down her back in an effort to relax her, he decided to start dragging his nails lightly up and down her spine; smiling as she sucked air between her teeth and arched her back a little  
“Take it that feels good?” he asked  
“You know I like that, you smug little shit.” She said as turned her face and bit his collarbone; causing a similar reaction from him  
“Oh you wanna play like that?” he said as he rolled her to the side; quickly shoving his jeans off and onto the floor before he pounced covering her body with his; taking her wrists and pinning them on either side of her head. “Keep them there.” he said, kissing her before he shifted his weight and started kissing and biting his way down the side of her neck; making sure she could only move so much as he continued past her collarbones and between her breasts.  
“Oi! Fucking hell, Jason!” she squealed when he started nipping at her side, her hands flying to his shoulders in an effort to stop him; only to have him grab her wrists and hold them at her sides as he moved farther down to kiss her stomach and hips. He stopped using his teeth as he kissed down to her legs, letting her hands go so he could get her panties off before he scraped his teeth over her hip bone and began kissing his way back up her body.  
When he was face to face with her again, he leaned all his weight on one arm while reaching to push his own underwear down and kicking them off the edge of the bed. “I love you.” he said as he kissed her; nudging her legs apart, pressing fully against her, hitching one of her legs over his hip and slowly rocking against her until he slipped easily inside her body; then stopping and watching her face as her lips parted and her eyes fluttered.  
“You good?” he asked, and she could only nod; that was all he needed before he was moving slowly, wanting to draw it out as long as possible. He kept one hand on her leg, giving him the ability to keep her fairly still with nothing more than a quick flex of his fingers. There was nothing he could do when she put her hands on his shoulders and arched her back, aside from lean in and kiss her again while trying to keep his pace steady despite wanting to just fuck her senseless.  
“Jason…” she whined at him as she dug her fingers into his shoulders  
His response was non-verbal as he used his size to his advantage, flipping them both so he was on his back; steadying her with one hand on her hip  
“Take what you want, baby girl.” he said, his voice a low rumble.  
She didn’t move at first, unused to the position and still slightly disoriented; but when Jason bucked his hips up a little she seemed to snap out of it and slowly began to rock against him  
“Good girl.” Jason praised as she grew bolder, he kept one hand on her hip to slightly guide her while he laced the fingers of his free hand with one of hers.  
He watched her face as she moved, the way her lips parted as her orgasm started to build again and the pink that painted her cheeks and the way her breasts bounced slightly with her movement. When she tilted her head back he fought the urge to pull her down and leave his mark on her neck. Instead, he focused on her movements; the way she was gasping and mewling while she rolled her hips against his.  
“Come on, baby girl, I can tell you’re almost there; don’t hold back on me now.” he purred at her  
“Let me have it, sweetheart; I wanna see you cum from this angle. I should have known you’d be gorgeous riding me, gonna have to do this more often. Come on baby girl, let go for me.”  
He felt the way her inner muscles were fluttering and then she was shaking and gasping his name as the waves crashed over her; and he slid his hand from her hip to where their bodies met, swiping his fingers over her clit and causing her to fall forward against his chest as another orgasm ripped through her. He managed to get her to let go of his hand and freed the other from between them, wrapping both arms around her as she continued to tremble; but he wasn’t done with her yet.  
After giving her a few moments, enough to slightly catch her breath but not enough time for her over sensitive nerves to settle, he shifted so he could sit up; pulling out of her in the process and making her whine  
“Shhh, I’m not done with you yet.” He chuckled as he knelt, folding his legs underneath himself and pulling her into his lap, bracing one arm behind her back and guiding her into a deep kiss with the other hand on the back of her neck; maneuvering so that he could lower her back onto his waiting erection with little effort.  
“You are so fuckin sexy.” He grunted as he kissed her neck, nipping at the skin as he started thrusting up into her. She groaned as he moved, letting her head fall back a little as she braced her hands on his shoulders  
“J, please…”  
“I’ve got you, let me do the work now babe; all you gotta do is hold on until I say you can cum.”  
She whined, mumbling something about not being able to cum again; which he promptly ignored in favor of roughly bucking his hips into her; he’d been gentle with her up until this point but now he was determined to get at least one more orgasm out of her, which meant he’d have to be a little rough to get what he wanted  
“Oh, I think you can baby.” he said as he not so gently slammed her back onto the bed, the groan/whine that escaped her as he ground his hips into her let him know that she was all for what he was about to do and he let himself go; bracing himself with his forearms against the mattress on either side of her head he began quick, deep thrusts that had her keening and crying out his name. It didn’t take long before the familiar heat started to creep into his spine, and he put all his weight on one arm so he could slide his hand into her hair; roughly tugging as he told her to look at him  
“You’re gonna cum for me again, you understand?”  
“J…can’t…”  
“I wasn’t asking.” He growled, letting go of her hair and leaning just enough to be able to slide his hand between them again; the second his fingertips made contact with her nerves she yelped and then her eyes went wide  
“There she is…cum for me sweetheart.” He grunted before smashing his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss, pulling back and smirking a little as he felt her body shaking under him  
With a feral sounding series of grunts he slammed himself home one last time as he came; feeling the bite of her nails against his biceps as his vision blurred slightly, bowing his head to rest against her shoulder while he tried to catch his breath  
When he was able to roll to the side, he pulled her with him; once again laying her on top of him, feeling the way she relaxed against him as he stroked her hair. The realization that she’d fallen asleep while laying naked on top of him made him smile as he slowly rolled to his side and tucked her close to his body, managing to pull part of a blanket over them before closing his eyes. He knew she’d be sore in the morning, but that was why he was there; he’d just have to coax her into a hot bath with him.  
For now, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and let himself sleep knowing that he’d managed to deal with being bored, ornery and horny all while making his woman happy.


End file.
